Please Forgive Me
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Tanpa summary. Kaido ff. NC 17. DLDR. Yaoi. Last, please RnR :D


Please Forgive Me

Cast: Do Kyungsoo(Dio), Kim Jongin(Kai), other.

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Pair: Kaido or Kaisoo

Length: Oneshoot

Disclaimer: Kai punya Dio, Dio punya Kai. Kaido/Kaisoo punya EXOTICS. Fanfic dan plotnya punya author.

Warning: Yaoi, NC 17-21, Boy x Boy, Slash, OOC, Typo(s)

A/N: ini ff selingan karena author lagi blank banget otaknya -.- dan tiba2 malah kepikiran ff beginian -_- yaudah, langsung baca aja, review jangan lupa, dan ini gak hot sama sekali u,u

.

.

.

Fic Started! Happy Read^^ and RnR~

.

.

.

Dipagi yang cerah ini, terlihat 2 orang namja sedang asyik bebincang di ruang tamu. Namja yang pertama bernama Dio dan yang kedua bernama Suho. Mereka terlihat sangat asyik berbincang tentang kebutuhan dorm sampai tidak mendengar panggilan namja bernama Kai yang memanggil Dio.

"Dio Hyung. Dio Hyung.!" Teriak Kai seraya berjalan keluar kamarnya dan melihat Suho dan Dio sedang asyik berbincang di ruang tamu tanpa memperdulikannya. Kai segera menghampiri mereka berdua dengan wajah kesal dan berdeham.

"Ekhem." Ucap Kai membuat Suho dan Dio yang sedang tertawa-tawa itu terdiam. Dio langsung menyusut melihat tatapan garang Kai kepadanya. Sedangkan Suho hanya menatap Kai bingung.

"Waeyo Kai?" tanya Suho membuat Kai memalingkan wajahnya dari Dio ke Suho.

"Anniyo. Aku kira Dio hyung pergi keluar makanya meninggalkanku sendirian dikamar, ternyata disini toh. Yasudah lanjutkan saja percakapan kalian, aku mau balik kekamar dulu." Ucap Kai dengan dingin membuat Suho tambah bingung sedangkan Dio menjadi merasa bersalah. Ia lupa kalau misalnya Kai tidak mau sendirian dikamar jika ia sedang tidur, katanya sih takut. *Nyeh, udah gede penakut. ._. #author ditabok exotics*

Dio pun berjalan kekamarnya dan Kai meninggalkan Suho yang masih dipenuhi rasa tanda tanya. Disaat Dio masuk kekamar mereka, ia melihat Kai sedang bermain game di komputernya. Namun raut wajahnya tidak seperti biasanya, raut wajahnya menjadi dingin dan sedikit sendu.

"Kai." lirih Dio namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Kai membuat Dio seakan tahu bahwa Kai sedang marah kepadanya.

"Kai~" panggil Dio dengan manja seraya berjalan kebelakang Kai dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Kai terlihat sedikit kaget, namun ia tetap menjaga raut wajahnya untuk tetap dingin dan lagi-lagi tidak menjawab panggilan Dio.

"Kau marah Kai? Mianhae.. aku bukan bermaksud meninggalkanmu sendirian dikamar, aku hanya ingin membahas keperluan dorm dengan Suho Hyung. Mianhae Chagi.." ucap Dio dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia memang tidak pernah kuat jika harus didiamkan oleh Kai seperti ini, ia lebih memilih disuruh memasak makanan untuk orang sekampung daripada harus seperti ini. Namun Kai tetap acuh sambil terus memainkan gamenya. Sampai tiba-tiba, Kai merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai rambutnya membuat ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat namjachingunya sudah bercucuran air mata. Hati Kai terenyuh melihat pemandangan tersebut. Akhirnya tangan Kai bergerak menyentuh salah satu pipi chubby milik Dio dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir diwajah imutnya. Tak lupa Kai memasang senyum manisnya guna menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Kai pun melepaskan pelukan Dio dilehernya dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Kai segera menatap Dio yang menunduk dengan isakkan pilu yang membuat Kai malah jadi bersalah membuat namjachingunya menangis.

"Hyung, uljima~" ucap Kai seraya menyentuh dagu Dio dan mendongakkan kepalanya agar menatap Kai. Kedua tangan Kai bergerak menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi chubby milik Dio dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Dio cukup lama. Akhirnya, air mata Dio pun berhenti mengalir. Tiba-tiba, Dio langsung menghambur kepelukan Kai dan menyusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Kai.

"Mianhae Kai. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae." Ucap Dio seraya memeluk Kai dengan erat. Kai pun balas memeluk Dio dan mengelus surai hitam miliknya.

"Ne, gwaenchanayo. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi ada satu syarat agar kau bisa mendapatkan maaf dariku." Ucap Kai seiring munculnya smirk diwajahnya. Dio pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang Kai dengan polosnya.

"Apa Kai? Apa? Pasti akan aku turutkan kok." Ucap Dio dengan memasang senyum manisnya, sepertinya Dio tidak melihat smirk yang muncul diwajah Kai.

"Jinjjayo? Kau benar-benar mau?" ucap Kai seraya berjalan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Dio membuat Dio refleks mundur dan sialnya badanya mentok di tembok jadi ia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Ne." ucap Dio dengan senyum manis masih terpatri diwajahnya. Kai pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Dio dan menjilatnya dengan agresif. Kai pun mengatakan hal-hal kepada Dio dengan suara seseduktif mungkin.

"Kau yang memperbolehkannya Hyung, jangan salahkan aku jika ini menyakitkan." Ucap Kai seraya meniupkan nafasnya di telinga Dio membuat Dio refleks mendesah.

"Sshh… Kkaiihh…" desah Dio membuat nafsu Kai semakin meningkat. Kai pun menjilat dan mengecup telinga kanan Dio membuat Dio menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Kkaiihh… Kauuhh… Sesedaanggh.. Apaahh…" ucap Dio dengan susah payah.

"Aku sedang menjalankan syarat yang tadi kuajukan kepadamu." Ucap Kai seraya tersenyum evil. Sekarang kecupannya menjalar ke kening, kedua kelopak mata, hidung dan pipi chubby milik Dio, tidak lupa bibir cherry milik Dio yang sekarang sedang ia lumat dengan lembut. Kai sesekali menghisap bibir cherry itu dan menggigitnya pelan membuat Dio mengerang.

"Aaw.. Appo.." ucap Dio tertahan secara tidak sengaja memudahkan lidah Kai masuk kedalam mulut Dio, Kai mengabsen satu-satu gigi Dio dan menggelitik langit-langit mulut Dio membuat Dio mendesah tertahan.

"Hmpphh… Ssshh…" desah Dio meningkatkan libido Kai. Sekarang, ciuman Kai turun ke leher jenjang milik Dio. Kai menghisap dan membuat kissmark di leher putih milik Dio. Kedua tangannya merobek pakaian Dio yang dianggapnya menghalangi pekerjaannya. Tak lupa, satu tangan Kai memelintir nipple berwarna pink kecoklatan milik Dio.

"Ahh.. Kaiihh… Ssshhh…" desah Dio seraya menjambak rambut Kai pelan. Kai pun akhirnya menggendong Dio dan meletakkannya perlahan di tempat tidur. Kai menindih badan mungil Dio dan wajahnya sekarang turun kedada milik Dio. Kai menghisap nipple kanan Dio dan memelintir nipple kirinya. Dio hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya merasakan kenikmatan yang tak terkira itu. Wajah Kai kembali naik dan mengecup bibir Dio lembut tanpa melumatnya. Tangannya bergerak membuka celana jeans pendek dan dalaman milik Dio membuat Dio sekarang sudah full naked. Mata Kai tertuju pada junior Dio yang sudah menegang itu. Tak mau terlalu terburu-buru, akhirnya tangan Kai menggengam junior Dio dan mengocoknya perlahan.

"Ssshh… Kkaaiihh…. Masukkannhhh…. Ppalliihh…" desah Dio membuat Kai segera memasukkan junior Dio kemulutnya. Ia menghisap dan sesekali menggigit milik Dio itu. Sampai akhirnya Kai merasakan junior Dio mulai berkedut-kedut didalam mulutnya.

"Ahhh… Joonngg… Fasterrr…. AHH~" desah Dio disaat ia sudah mencapai klimaks. Cairannya pun langsung ditelan oleh Kai tanpa jijik.

"Manis." Gumam Kai seraya tersenyum melihat Dio yang sedang mengatur nafasnya sehabis klimaks tadi. Tiba-tiba, Dio menarik-narik kaus milik Kai dengan wajah memerah membuat Kai menatapnya bingung.

"Waeyo chagi?" tanya Kai membuat Dio mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

"Bajumu belum dibuka." Ucap Dio malu-malu seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Kai hanya menyeringai dan membuka pakaiannya sehingga ia pun full naked. Kai mengangkat dagu Dio dan melumat bibir cherry yang membengkak itu. Dan sekarang, Dio mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan Kai dan terjadilah perang lidah antara mereka berdua. Saliva mereka yang tercampur terlihat mengalir didagu Dio menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya. Tanpa Dio ketahui, satu jari Kai mulai masuk kedalam single hole miliknya, dua jari dan akhirnya tiga jari membuat Dio mengerang tertahan.

"Hmmphh.. Sssakittt…" erang Dio disela-sela ciuman mereka. Kai menyilangkan ketiga jarinya berusaha melonggarkan hole milik Dio itu. Dan setelah dirasa sudah muat untuk menampung juniornya yang besar itu, Kai pun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari hole Dio dan melepaskan ciumannya. Kai menuntun juniornya dengan tangan kanannya kedepan hole milik Dio dan segera melesakkanya kedalam hole Dio dalam sekali sentakkan membuat Dio mengerang kesakitan.

"Aww! Appo! Kaii, sakitt!" erang Dio seiring jatuhnya bulir-bulir air mata ke pipi chubbynya. Kai yang merasa tidak tega dengan kekasihnya pun menghapus air mata yang mengalir itu dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Dio. Tangannya pun mengocok junior Dio dengan tempo lambat. Disaat Dio sudah membiasakan keberadaan junior Kai di holenya, Kai pun menggerakkan juniornya secara perlahan. Kai mengeluarkan juniornya sampai menyisakkan unjungnya saja dan segera melesakkannya dalam sekali hentakkan dan langsung mengenai titik kenikmatan Dio.

"Ahhh… Jongggiinnn… Fasterrr…" ucap Dio membuat Kai berulang kali melakukan hal itu. Kai pun mengocok junior Dio dengan tempo yang dipercepat. Dio hanya bisa mendesah dan meremas seprei tempat tidur yang mereka tempati.

"Hyunggg, iniihh enakk sekalihh.."

"Kaiihh, akuu mauuu keluarrr.."

"Bersamaah Chagiihh.." desah Kai seraya mempercepat tempo kocokannya.

CROTT

Cairan Dio pun keluar membasahi perutnya dan perut Kai. Sedangkan cairan Kai keluar di dalam hole milik Dio dan ada yang keluar membasahi seprei saking tidak muatnya. Kai ambruk menindih Dio setelah mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole milik Dio. Kai mengecup kening Dio dan tersenyum manis membuat Dio pun ikut tersenyum.

"Gomawo chagi. Kau sangat manis." Goda Kai membuat muka Dio memerah.

"Nee. Kai aku lelah, biarkan aku istirahat." Ucap Dio dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Kai pun segera pindah berbaring disebelah namjachingunya dan memeluk namjachingunya setelah Kai menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"Ne, jaljayo chagi." Ucap Kai seraya mengelus surai hitam milik Dio. Dio pun balas memeluk Kai dan menyurukkan wajahnya didada bidang milik Kai.

"Jaljayo, kkamjong." Ucap Dio sebelum memejamkan matanya.

END~


End file.
